


Драбблы по Лузерам

by Heidel



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Multi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: Переводы драбблов по Лузерам storm_petrel
Relationships: Aisha al-Fadhil/Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Franklin Clay/Jake Jensen/Linwood "Pooch" Porteous, Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen, Jolene/Linwood "Pooch" Porteous
Kudos: 23





	1. Лузеры, NC-17

**Author's Note:**

> Переношу свои старые переводы с diary.ru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фик написан на кинкфест на заявку: _Те же торговцы оружием, которые предлагали экологически чистую ядерную бомбу, представляют новейшее несмертельное химическое оружие: секс-пыльца!_  
>  Итак, рейтинг: очень крутой NC-17, пейринг: вся команда в кучу!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of [KinkMeme fic!](/external_works/660406) by storm_petrel.

Дженсен колеблется между агрессией и лишающей его способности соображать похотью. Он не знает, хочет ли он найти того, кто бросил эту чертовски странную газовую гранату, и _пристрелить этого говнюка нахрен,_ или, может, просто затащить его в переплетенье тел на кровати в номере мотеля. Спасибо Господу за то, что у них есть Пуч с его нечеловеческим самообладанием, а уж о его способности к вождению даже с мозгами набекрень не стоит даже упоминать… 

— Блядь, — вскрикивает Дженсен, резко выдернутый из своих мыслей, когда Кугар _больно_ кусает его за шею и грубо толкается в него. Кажется, что они занимаются этим уже целую _вечность_. Дженсена начинает трясти, каждый мускул в его теле напряжён, как туго натянутая струна. Кугар снова прижимает его к своей груди, их кожа слипается, его тёмные волосы растрёпаны и несколько влажных от пота прядей прилипли к скуле Дженсена. Дженсен стонет, и это похоже на третьеразрядную порнушку. Он мог бы _умереть_ от смущения, если бы прямо сейчас не был настолько _мучительно_ возбуждён. Он поворачивает голову, прижимается губами к челюсти Кугара и протягивает назад руку, чтобы пропускать через пальцы его волосы.

Кугар _дико рычит_ и целует его влажно и горячо. Дженсен стонет в его рот и тянется к своему покачивающемуся, твёрдому и налитому кровью члену, который умоляет о прикосновении…

…и его руку отталкивает Пуч, время восстановления которого определённо не должно быть таким коротким, особенно когда Дженсен всё ещё может чувствовать его горячий и твёрдый член у себя в горле. 

— _Господи Иисусе,_ Дженсен, — бормочет Пуч. В его широко распахнутых глазах видно возбуждение, и он начинает безжалостно двигать кулаком по члену Дженсена, проводя большим пальцем по влажной головке, и Дженсен почти сразу же кончает на его руку, откинув голову на плечо Кугару и задыхаясь. Это просто невероятно, и, _ох-ёбаный-Иисус,_ у него всё ещё стоит.

Кугар перегибается через плечо Дженсена и горячо и влажно целует Пуча. На полу, вне поля зрения Дженсена, Аиша страстно, _грязно_ стонет, и Дженсен _очень_ хочет увидеть, что с ней делает Клэй. Но Кугар впивается пальцами в его бёдра и задаёт новый, жёсткий, быстрый ритм, при каждом движении задевая сладкую точку, и Дженсену приходится сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не свалиться с кровати, и пытаться дышать. 

— Кугар, Кугар, Боже, _блядь…_

Кугар кусает его за плечо, когда кончает, но Дженсена не волнуют свежие синяки, расцветающие на его шее, плечах и бедрах, потому что глубокая внутренняя _жажда,_ заставляющая его тело трепетать, _всё ещё_ переполняет его. Отчасти это из-за наркотика, но всё происходящее похоже на какую-то сумасшедшую петлю положительной обратной связи, потому что каждое прикосновение заводит его всё сильнее и сильнее. Поэтому в ту же секунду, когда он оказывается хотя бы немного способен управлять своим телом, он скатывается с кровати и падает на пол рядом с Аишей, которая в кои-то веки, похоже, рада его видеть. Её зрачки расширены, волосы в беспорядке, а губы влажные и припухшие. 

— Привет, — говорит Дженсен и трётся лицом об обнаженную кожу между её _невероятно_ красивых грудей. Рациональная часть его мозга кричит: “Опасность! Опасность!” — в то время как оставшаяся часть всецело поглощена её приятным запахом. — Часто тут бываешь?

Она хватает его за голову, пробегает пальцами по его волосам, слишком коротким, чтобы схватиться за них, и настойчиво тянет его вниз. 

— Хочешь, чтобы мой рот разок нашёл себе применение получше, а?

Она горячая и влажная, он ласкает языком её клитор, вылизывает её, а она стонет и пятками вздымает дешёвый мотельный ковер. У неё вкус Клэя, и _Боже,_ это распаляет его ещё сильнее…

А затем кто-то хватает его за бёдра, идеально попадая пальцами по десяти синякам, оставленным Кугаром, и Клэй рычит:  
— Не отвлекайся, — и скользит в него одним плавным движением. 

Дженсен растянут Кугаром, _сперма_ которого всё ещё стекает по его бёдрам влажными подтёками, и _блядь_ , это так хорошо. 

— Всё ещё мокрый, — говорит Клэй, перекатывая в ладони яйца Дженсена, в то время как Дженсен входит в идеальные бёдра Аишы, утыкается лицом в её шею и стонет.

Затраханный Пуч на мгновение выглядывает из-за края кровати, и Кугар падает на пол рядом с Дженсеном. Он берет лицо Дженсена своими большими ладонями, поднимая его, и грубо целует и вылизывает его влажный рот. Айша бессвязно стонет, хватает Кугара за шею и тянет вниз, чтобы он поцеловал её.

Клэй хватает Дженсена за бёдра, грубо ставит на четвереньки и снова входит в него, пока Дженсен пытается вдохнуть достаточно воздуха, чтобы закричать, но в конце концов его голова безвольно свешивается вниз, и он _принимает_ его, тяжело дыша. Приподняв голову, он видит, как Пуч, рукой упираясь в пол, свешивается с края кровати и ласкает ртом шею Кугара, в то время Аиша облизывает головку его члена. Это зрелище очень горячее, и Дженсен во все глаза смотрит, как Кугар откидывает голову назад и что-то выкрикивает на испанском, пока Пуч осторожно целует его, обхватив ладонью его щёку.

Зрелище до абсурдности горячее, но затем Клэй меняет угол, и Дженсену остается только закрыть глаза и бессвязно выкрикивать:  
— О, Боже, Клэй, вот так, так, да, о, _блядь…_

Клэй своей большой рукой начинает дрочить его член, и Дженсен кончает, заливая спермой пальцы Клэя и ковер, его руки подгибаются, и он думает, что, может быть, видит Бога. На некоторое время он отрубается.

Позже косые лучи послеполуденного пробиваются сквозь закрытые жалюзи. Дженсен лежит на полу, его голова покоится на животе у Клэя, Кугар расположился между его ног, а Пуч свернулся под его левой рукой. Аише каким-то образом удалось забраться на кровать, и, лёжа на краю, она смотрит на них, подперев подбородок кулаком.

Дженсен потный, липкий, его кожа ободранна о ковёр и о чью-то щетину, а все его синяки внезапно разом начинают саднить, в особенности потому, что Клэй, всё ещё немного возбуждённый, поглаживает пальцами следы укусов на его плечах. Дженсен морщится.

— Моя жена, — произносит Пуч, уставившись в потолок с натренированным спокойствием человека, уже не раз смотревшего смерти в лицо. — Моя жена меня _убьёт._

***

Джолин не убила Пуча, хотя, похоже, на секунду-другую такая мысль приходила ей в голову. 

— Секс-гранаты? — переспрашивает она, скептически изогнув бровь, и да, спустя две недели и три государства это звучит чертовски нелепо. — Мне кажется, ваши плохие парни просто какие-то совсем чокнутые ублюдки. 

Пуч лишь крепче прижимает к себе сына, и на его лице отражается _неподдельное облегчение_ от того, что ему удалось остаться в живых.

Дженсен пытается избегать Джолин, так же, как и любой другой парень, будучи в здравом уме, пытался бы избегать женщины, с членом мужа которой он не так давно, но весьма близко познакомился. Но Джолин загоняет его в угол на кухне, пока все остальные собрались вокруг барбекю на заднем дворе, и в её взгляде читается опасность. Дженсен вжимается спиной в дверцу холодильника и молится о смерти.

Джолин упирается предплечьем в дверцу рядом с его головой. 

— Если в моего мужа ещё когда-нибудь снова попадет одна из этих штук, детка, — говорит она, — сперва убедись, что ты включил камеру. 

А затем она щипает его за задницу. Дженсен подпрыгивает, и вся его военная подготовка стоимостью в четверть миллиона долларов не может уберечь его от приземления задницей на пол.

Он смотрит на неё, впервые в жизни утратив дар речи, а Джолин всё смеётся и смеётся.


	2. Кугар/Дженсен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> От автора: _Фик написан на Кинк Фест для заказчика, который хотел медленные, постоянные и рушащиеся отношения между Кугаром и Дженсеном, и мне стало немного грустно._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of [KinkMeme fic!](/external_works/660430) by storm_petrel.

Конспиративный дом ЦРУ в Ресифи это старое, узкое здание, расположенное на боковой улице недалеко от площади Сан-Педро. Многолетняя грязь покрывает стены, а линолеум в углах протёрт до дыр, потому что это не более чем место для нескольких часов сна и ожидания эвакуационного самолёта. Нелегальные птички приземляются в рассветном полумраке и снова взлетают, не имея никакого разрешения. Дженсен, сидя на тонком матрасе на старой металлической кровати в спальне на третьем этаже, взламывает новые шифры одной из периферийных баз данных ЦРУ. Просто потому, что это хорошая практика — знать, как взломать свою собственную заднюю дверь, и потому, что Даниэль Ковальски из отдела Сетевой Безопасности каждый раз беснуется как ненормальный. Это занятие действует успокаивающе и практически не требует умственных усилий, и Дженсену не приходится задумываться о том, что его пальцы дрожат над клавиатурой.

Он уже понимает, что его ждет очень хуёвая ночь, поэтому он рано поднялся в спальню — фактически, спрятался здесь ото всех. И он знает, что Клэй видит его насквозь, когда он так себя ведёт, знает, что Клэя не вводят в заблуждение его бесконечная болтовня, его всё более и более дёрганные жесты и недо-улыбка, которая, появляясь на губах, не затрагивает выражение его глаз. Но Клэй хороший начальник, лучший командир, который когда-либо был у Дженсена, и он знает, когда нужно отступить, позволяя ему снова натянуть на лицо привычную маску…

На экране появляется прокручивающая белая линия защитного кода, и Дженсен прогоняет его в двух окнах, позволяя пальцам порхать над клавиатурой, подбираясь к брандмауэрам, потому что в противном случае ему не останется ничего кроме как думать о Кугаре, о внезапных ярких брызгах крови на его затылке и том, как он вывалился через окно грузовика, будто тяжёлый мешок… 

Дженсен резко отодвигает ноутбук и захлопывает крышку.

Похоже, Кугар владеет каким-то страшным правительственным секретом психических способностей, потому что раздается тихий стук в дверь, и он стоит на пороге, обрамлённый светом, льющимся из холла, словно мишень. Дженсен внезапно крайне рад тому, что в комнате темно, не считая серно-жёлтого света уличных фонарей снаружи.

Происходящее между ними не ново, вот уже очень давно, но Дженсен не знает, сможет ли это выдержать сегодняшнюю ночь, когда все его грани слишком остры, слишком близки к поверхности кожи. Но он может изо всех сил сопротивляться им, изобразить для Кугара свою самоуверенную придурочную улыбку, потому что разная херня случается с ними каждую вторую неделю, и ещё одно близкое попадание не сломит его.

Кугар движется через комнату с той самой крадущейся грациозностью, которая всегда была ему присуща, невзирая на то, что его едва не застрелили. Кто бы ни дал Кугару его прозвище — когда бы это ни было, — он, очевидно, был чёртовым ублюдком. Дженсену так и не удалось вытянуть из Кугара эту историю, даже во время той бесконечной, продлившейся всю ночь пьянки в Амстердаме с четырьмя канадскими девчонками, когда в конце концов они все оказались на крыше музея Ван Гога в…

…и именно поэтому ему приходится обратить внимание на Кугара, потому что тот внезапно оказывается совсем близко, прижимая Дженсена к стене. Ладно, может быть, всё хорошо. Может быть, это именно, что нужно ему сегодня.

Так что он сжимает в кулаках футболку Кугара, притягивает его к себе и грубо целует, кусая за челюсть, и на секунду-другую кажется, что ему удалось удивить Кугара. Ничто и никогда не может удивить Кугара. Он всегда начеку и отнюдь не беззащитен, но достаточно пули, выпущенной из мелкокалиберного оружия… Удачный выстрел, всего на дюйм с четвертью левее, и Дженсен, Рок и дебильная собачка Пуча, непрерывно болтающая башкой на приборной панели, с ног до головы оказались бы забрызганы его мозгами…

У Дженсен снова начинают трястись руки, и он опускает их вниз и пытается скрыть это, крепче хватаясь за футболку Кугара и ещё яростней целуя его. Он отстраняется и пытается ухмыльнуться, не глядя на аккуратные швы на затылке Кугар — работа Пуча, у него всегда намного лучше получалось штопать раны, чем у Рока или Клэя, которые будто мешки зашивали, да ещё и вкривь и вкось.

Дженсен пытается выбросить эти мысли из головы и отступает от стены, подталкивая Кугара к кровати, потому что, блядь, нет, нельзя так раскисать! Он в порядке. Кугар в порядке. Через пару месяцев от раны останется лишь едва заметный шрам.

Дженсен натыкается на кровать, падает на неё и перекатывается на спину. Кугар, который никогда не отказывается от такого очевидного приглашения, опускается на него, и Дженсен разводит ноги, освобождая ему место. Он исступлённо целует Кугара, а тот отстраняется, кусает за челюсть, двигаясь вниз по его шее, так, как они обычно это начинают — с грубой борьбы за доминирование. Кугар всегда одерживает победу и не боится пускать в ход зубы. Дженсену никогда не удается избежать синяков.

И обычно это здорово, это фантастический способ провести долгий вечер, о котором после можно будет вспоминать ещё день или даже целых три, но Кугар всегда был важен для него, ещё задолго до того, как они начали трахаться. Скорее, даже _необходим_ так сильно, что Дженсен не хочет даже задумываться насколько, потому что в этом есть что-то огромное и пугающее, что-то, что не сможет причинить ему боль до тех пор, пока он не даст этому название. 

Но Дженсен знает, что это всё чушь собачья. Как будто сегодня это хоть _немного_ ему помогло, как будто защитило хоть самую малость. Он распластан на спине, Кугар крепко держит его запястья, и Дженсену приходится закрыть глаза и откинуть голову назад, чтобы Кугар не увидел обнажённые эмоции на его лице. Дженсен знает, что стоны, вырывающиеся из его горла, совершенно неправильные, слишком несдержанные, слишком отчаянные, но он нихера _не может_ с собой поделать. Он не может затолкать смятение поглубже или избавиться от него, поэтому он крепко обхватывает Кугара ногами и прижимается лицом к его груди. Он может пройти через это, и завтра с ним всё будет в порядке, если сейчас он просто пройдёт через это.

— Сделай это, — произносит он, задыхаясь. — Кугар, ну давай, просто… блядь, ну давай же, _пожалуйста_ …

И блядь, _блядь_ , должно быть, что-то в его тоне заставляет Кугара насторожиться, потому что он внезапно замирает абсолютно неподвижно. Дженсен крепко зажмуривается, потому что всё это так глупо, ему двадцать шесть, он провел в армии почти треть своей жизни, но с этим дерьмом он _всё ещё_ , блядь, не может разобраться.

Его снова сотрясает сильная непроизвольная дрожь, и он, как ни старается, не может справиться с ней. _Блядь_ , он должен был запереть дверь и вылезти на крышу вместо того, чтобы позволить Кугару увидеть его таким этой ночью.

— Эй, — грубым и низким голосом окликает его Кугар. Он легонько хлопает Дженсена по скуле. — Посмотри на меня.

Тёмные глаза Кугара серьёзны и обеспокоены, но они становятся едва ли не несчастными, когда Дженсен наконец поднимает взгляд. 

— Эй, — снова произносит Кугар и своей большой ладонью обхватывает челюсть Дженсена.

— Блядь, — говорит Дженсен. Его голос слишком резок, и он пытается снова придать ему хотя бы близкое к нормальному звучание. — Блядь, Кугар, извини, чувак, может, тебе лучше просто уйти, мне сегодня пиздец как хреново, но всё хорошо, завтра всё будет хорошо…

— Нет, — мягко произносит Кугар и целует его.

И это так странно — лежать на этом истрёпанном матрасе в грязном старом конспиративном доме в его самом нелюбимом город в штате Пернамбуку, в то время как Кугар склоняется над ним, снова и снова нежно целуя его. Дженсен пытается отодвинуться, но Кугар не позволяет ему, придавливая его своим весом. Ничего подобного не происходило раньше, когда это была наполовину борьба, наполовину секс. Это больше похоже на предложение. И Дженсен, если хочет, может отклонить его.

Поэтому он замирает и смотрит на Кугара широко распахнутыми глазами. В темноте Кугар слегка улыбается.

Позже лунный свет проникает в комнату через узкую щель между занавесками. Кугар медленно и размеренно поглаживает его по спине. До Дженсена уже давно никто так много не дотрагивался. Дом тих и спокоен, и каждое долгое прикосновение ладони и пальцев Кугара словно миллиметр за миллиметром вытаскивает из него осколки шрапнели через кожу. Это не так уж много, но постепенно становится лучше. Словно каждое прикосновение успокаивает его ещё чуть-чуть, с каждым разом понемногу приводит его в себя.

Самое странное заключается, наверное, в том, что Кугар всё ещё здесь. Происходящее между ними всегда было только сексом и ничем более, и Дженсен, закрыв глаза, старается не допустить, чтобы им овладело чувство жалкой _признательности_. Он чертовски устал, а Кугар всё ещё здесь. Он не знает, что это означает. У Дженсена не особо много опыта с людьми, которые остаются рядом с ним.

Кугар опирается на локоть, его рука лежит на торчащей костлявой лопатке Дженсена. Дженсен лежит на животе, но поворачивает голову в ответ на негромкий звук, который издает Кугар. Профиль Кугара чётко прорисовывается в ярком лунном свете, и поэтому легко заметить, что его челюсть выпячена вперед, а выражение лица немного задумчивое. Под этим углом Дженсену не видны швы на его затылке.

— Чего ты хочешь? — мягко спрашивает Кугар, наклоняясь к его уху так близко, что Дженсен чувствует его тёплое дыхание. — Скажи мне?

Ответ на этот вопрос Дженсен знает уже несколько месяцев, но даже сейчас, в темноте, когда пальцы Кугар рисуют линии между веснушками на его плече, ему трудно заставить себя признать это.

— Я хочу новый защищённый ноутбук серии F9 с кастомными фотоэлектрическими панелями, который видел в Токио в прошлом месяце, — говорит Дженсен, упираясь подбородком в кулаки и не глядя на Кугара, словно так ему будет проще сказать. — Я хочу прочитать новую книгу моей сестры. Я хочу послать своей племяшке новые бутсы на день рождения, но не знаю, какой размер она сейчас носит. — Он делает глубокий вдох и поворачивается к Кугару, но в последнюю секунду отводит глаза. — Я хочу, чтобы тебя больше не ранили.

Он не говорит: _”Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил”_ , потому что ещё не готов произнести эти слова. Не готов признать, что движется по сужающейся орбите новых чувств, захваченный силой более мощной, чем гравитация.

Кугар, склонив голову, изучающее смотрит на него, словно слышит то, что Дженсен не произнес вслух. Словно неподвижность Кугара может поглотить всю эту неразбериху, а Дженсен может просто лежать и дремать, пока не взойдет солнце. Может быть, Кугар даже ещё будет здесь утром. В конце концов, он ещё не ушёл.

Кугар выдыхает тихий звук, наполовину смешок, наполовину что-то совсем другое.

— Ладно, — говорит он, и его рука возобновляет своё медленное движение вдоль позвоночника Дженсена.


	3. Кугар/Дженсен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Поцелуи, объятья и секс

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of [Comment-fic](/external_works/660457) by storm_petrel.

Дженсен мог честно сказать, что абсолютно не ожидал подобного развития событий, но он также должен признать, что сейчас не способен думать рационально.

Губы Кугара, горячие, как раскалённое клеймо, прижимаются к его ключице. Он произносит столько слов, сколько обычно от него можно услышать за два дня.

— Так прекрасен, о, Боже, так прекрасен подо мной. Оставайся здесь, прямо здесь, где ты сейчас.

Дженсен думает, что в обычных обстоятельствах он бы нашёл, чем ответить, но это придется отложить до наступления ночи, когда он не будет распластан на спине на продавленном матрасе в пышущем жаром, как печка, номере мотеля хрен-знает-где в Боливии, с руками, спутанными его же футболкой, и ногами, прижатыми к плечам Кугара, пока тот мастерски трахает его в задницу.

Дженсен без особого энтузиазма пытается перевернуть их, так как каждое движение заставляет член Кугара посылать новые искры по его нервам, но в этом положении он беспомощен, и глаза Кугара вспыхивают, когда он прижимает его крепче, руками удерживая руки Дженсена, всё ещё спутанные его футболкой с Капитаном Осьминогом.

— Оставайся _внизу,_ — _рычит_ Кугар, и о, Боже, оказывается, иногда Дженсен всё же _способен_ выполнять приказы, потому что под этим новым углом член Кугара с каждым грубым толчком задевает его простату, и Дженсен почти воет, но вовремя прикусывает губу, издавая только стон, так как прямо за чёртовой _стенкой_ находится Клэй. Его мысли сбиваются, потому что это настолько хорошо, Кугар такой _возбуждённый_ над ним, и он так близко…

А затем Кугар, блядь, _кусает_ его за шею, и Дженсен теряет контроль, неудержимо и беспомощно кончая на живот Кугара, даже без прикосновения к члену. Ему не хватает воздуха, и он часто и тяжело дышит и дрожит, когда последние судороги пробегают по его мышцам. Этого достаточно для того, чтобы Кугар оказался на грани. Он толкается раз, другой, его голова падает, и он кончает в Дженсена, быстро и горячо изливаясь в него, а затем медленно выходит. Дженсен скидывает ноги с его плеч и несколько мгновений может только дрожать, прежде чем ему удаётся вернуть контроль над собой.

Кугар абсолютно по-снайперски неподвижно лежит на нём, его голова до сих пор опущена, словно он ждёт чего-то важного, но Дженсен думает, что вполне разумно потратить несколько секунд на то, чтобы подкорректировать своё мировоззрение, особенно если учесть, что он чувствует, что его мозг просто _вскипел,_ а сперма Кугара стекает по бёдрам. Кугар. _Господи Иисусе._

Его задница саднит, и, как естественное продолжение боли, каждый укус и каждый синяк внезапно дают о себе знать, но сейчас это неважно. Дженсен обхватывает Кугара руками за шею и подтягивает его поближе, пока не упирается подбородком в мягкие тёмные волосы на макушке снайпера.

— Ты, чёртов ублюдок, в следующий раз тебе лучше не забывать дотрагиваться до моего члена, или, клянусь Богом, я каждой девчонке на фабрике расскажу, что ты всё время молчишь, потому что потерял свой язык из-за очень странного сексуального несчастного случая с молотилкой для пшеницы, понял? 

Он не может этого видеть, но кожей чувствует, как губы Кугара медленно расползаются в улыбку.

***

В ту ночь, после того, как Дженсен крадёт диск с кодами, они прячутся в грязном номере гостиницы в нескольких милях от доков. Рок куда-то исчез, Пуч отправился за китайской едой, а Клэй и Аиша…

…ладно, не стоит даже думать об этом.

Кугар взгромоздился на стул у окна и чистит прицел своей винтовки Паркер-Хэйл С3А1, которой он по дешёвке обзавелся на миссии в Ванкувере два года назад. Старое доброе оружие, просто оно нуждается в деликатном обращении…

Дверь ванной комнаты распахивается настежь и оттуда вылетает Дженсен с обёрнутым вокруг талии полотенцем — полотенцем Кугара, надо заметить, — и Кугар вздыхает и откладывает винтовку в сторону, когда Дженсен падает на стул и начинает безостановочно трепаться.

— Кугар, чувак, спасибо, что спас меня сегодня, это уже который раз? Иисусе, восьмой? Я уже задолжал тебе восемь раз? Я абсолютно не промахнулся, ты видел? В любом случае, спасибо, дружище. Хоть вообще-то я думаю, я мог бы и сам справиться.

Последнее утверждение произносится в том же потоке болтовни, и Кугару требуется секунда, чтобы приподнять бровь. Чтобы не было никакой ошибки и чтобы было видно из-под шляпы, он приподнимает её ещё на дополнительный миллиметр.

Дженсен, который всегда был удивительно проницателен, когда дело касалось мимики Кугара, энергично кивает. 

— О, ты думаешь, что я бы не мог? Ты недооцениваешь мои навыки, дружище, очень сильно недооцениваешь, но я прощаю тебя… — Дженсен великодушно взмахивает рукой, — потому что я _спец_ в маскировке моей истинной личности.

Поскольку единственным развлечением Кугара сегодня вечером может быть только настройка оптического прицела одного из продуктов массового производства для канадских военных, и именно этим он уже занимается, он приподнимает уголок рта, что Дженсен интерпретирует как сигнал продолжать.

— Ну, по правде говоря, на самом деле я правительственный супер-солдат с 1945 года, и меня генетически модифицировали для борьбы с нацистами! — Дженсен широко улыбается, вскакивает на ноги и разводит руки в стороны. — Смотри, вот почти идеальный человек!

Плохо завязанное полотенце падает на пол.

Дженсен не обращает на это никакого внимания, принимая позу, которую, как Кугар однажды слышал, он называет "Смотреть-Смело-Ради-Справедливости", и которую Пуч назвал "Белый- Парнишка-С-Астигматизмом".

Кугар ничего не может с собой поделать, он откидывает голову назад и смеётся. Дженсен пользуется моментом, пока он отвлёкся, чтобы усесться к нему колени, сдвинуть шляпу и поцеловать его.

Кугар улыбается своему чокнутому балбесу-гению с комплексом героя. 

— Капитан Америка, м-м? Я должен так начать звать тебя в постели?

— Уважай щит, приятель, — говорит Дженсен и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его снова.


End file.
